


Fall For You

by alwaysgocrazy



Series: Love Through Song [4]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between Kirsten and Cameron after his death were great. They got together, confessed their love, moved in together, all that cliché couple stuff. It lasted for almost five months. The past month, however, was filled with nothing but arguing. (Inspired by the song "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there my beauties! I have rediscovered my love for Secondhand Serenade and have become re-obsessed with this song. Yes, I do know this was his biggest hit, but still. There's a reason it was a hit. Anyway. Hope you loves enjoy!

Things between Kirsten and Cameron after his death were great. They got together, confessed their love, moved in together, all that cliché couple stuff. It lasted for almost five months.

The past month, however, was filled with nothing but arguing. There was always something, whether it was about Kirsten’s carelessness, Cameron’s protectiveness, or simply the way the apartment was kept. There was rarely a time they weren’t arguing, and if they weren’t, it was typically because there were other people around.

Tonight, though, was very different. They were sitting in the living room of Cameron’s apartment (Kirsten moved back into her house a week before for some space) watching a movie. They weren’t cuddling; hell, they couldn’t be farther apart. But they were calm, content. Both were happy to have the other close by.

Cameron was the one to take notice in the lack of arguing. He wondered when the last time it was like this was. What sucked was that it felt like this peaceful time was so long ago. He looked over at Kirsten whose focus was entirely on the TV. He knew what she thought about him, how he wasn’t trying to improve their relationship. But it was the complete opposite. He was trying; he just must not have been good at it.

He sighed, resting is arm on the armrest with his head in his hand. Kirsten glanced over at him. “Why the long sigh?” she asked in a sweet tone, a tone he hadn’t heard in a long time.

He simply shook his head. “Nothing. I-it’s nothing.” He diverted is eyes back to the television.

Kirsten looked at him. “You’re lying. You’ve never been a good liar, Goodkin,” she teased.

He sighed a laugh. “You’ve got me there.”

She turned and sat crisscrossed towards him, using the armrest as a backrest instead. “Come on. Talk to me.”

He looked at her. God, was she beautiful. She was so perfect in every way imaginable. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt towards her, unfortunately, in a long time. He smiled slightly. “Tonight’s the night that I’m going to fall for you over again.”

Kirsten tilted her head, her eyes narrowing in confusion. “Wh-what…?”

“Look, _please_ don’t turn this into an argument and make me change my mind.”

“I wasn’t—”

“I just know I can’t spend another day without you, Kirsten, I can’t. A girl like you is impossible to find.” His eyes fell to his hands.

She reached over and rubbed his arm gently. “I know…” she said softly. “I can’t live without you either.”

Cameron nodded. “This…this isn’t what I intended.” He ran his fingers through his hair while sighing even heavier. “I always promised you that I would protect you, keep my feeling and work separate. And, you know, I think you thought that I truly could, thought I was strong enough to do so.” He glanced up at Kirsten to see her smiling. “I-I may have failed you, but I know that I’ve loved you from the start.”

Kirsten’s hand dropped down from Cameron’s shoulder and into his hand. “You didn’t fail me,” she assured. “You’re only human. I-it was bound to happen.” She shrugged casually and squeezed Cameron’s hand. “Maybe we should’ve just taken it slower…”

Cameron nodded in agreement. “Yeah…yeah, we probably should have.” His gaze dropped back down as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. “Listen…” He looked back up. “I’m yours. I’m yours to keep.” Kirsten was about to interrupt him but he kept talking. “Don’t say anything right now, okay? Talk is cheap. Just…tonight, when you go home, remember what I said, okay? Remember that I still love you, and maybe just fell in love with you again. And that I’m so, _so_ sorry for any of our pointless arguments I caused. I don’t want to lose you, Kirsten. I know you almost lost me, which is _totally_ unfair to you, but I need you in my life. There’s no one else like you. So just…think about it for tonight.”

Kirsten leaned in and kissed him deeply, the first kiss she initiated in well over a month. Her grip on Cameron’s hand tightened as she kissed him. Slowly and reluctantly pulling, she whispered ever so softly, “I think tonight will be the night that I will fall for you all over again as well.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his nose before pulling completely away.

Cameron smiled. He looked over at the TV to see the movie over. “You probably want to get home. It’s almost midnight,” he said as he turned off the TV.

To his surprised, Kirsten shook her head. “No. I want to stay here with you.”

He swallowed thickly. “Y-you sure?” She nodded. “Okay.”

And that was the night they truly fell in love.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. xoxo


End file.
